


The Black Canary

by Jenna_McKane



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenna_McKane/pseuds/Jenna_McKane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity disappears after the Glades crumbles only to show up a year later as someone totally different. Will Oliver accept this new Felicity even when someone from her past year comes back to haunt her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Black Canary

**Author's Note:**

> So about Sarah Lance being the Black Canary, I love it. I think that she's got what is needed to be the Black Canary but my shipper heart just wants Felicity to be all bad ass and amazing (not that she isn't already). 
> 
> This is cross posted from FF

It was half past midnight when she jumped across the opening between two skyscrapers in Starling City not bothering to look to down because no matter how many times she did this heights still scared her witless. She took a deep breath, gasping for the air her lungs truly needed and looked back. He was close to her, gaining on her quickly but she knew that if she got him to the rooftop ahead of her she'd have the advantages she needed.  She took off again, her heeled boots pounding into the ground gaining momentum that she'd use to jump across another set of skyscrapers. This wasn't the first time they'd done this but she knew that this very well could be the last.

With one last quick stride she transferred herself from the building he was on to the building she needed to be on. She continued running until she reached the middle of the building where, suddenly she could no longer run. She looked down to see the he had outsmarted her, proving something she had already known, this is his game that she was playing. He had her bound in the middle of the building, prohibiting her from escaping like she has so many times before.

But before he could talk she employed one of her sonic devices hoping to silence him and scare him off. Unfortunately he jammed it.

"Does it get any louder?" He walked forward, green hood covering most of his face, voice filter on but even with all that she still recognized him.

"Why are you following Thea Queen?"

"I could ask you the same thing, big brother." She said with her strongest voice that she could muster. She was his friend at one point, still considers herself to be, but after tonight she doesn't know how he'll feel. She left, disappeared, let them believe she died the night of the quake. She left, went to the only place that she knew would be equally healing and breaking, Lian Yu. She spent eleven months on the island, learning to live without her babies (mostly), learning to become stronger, learning to give up her innocence and learning to deal with the weight of over 400 hundred deaths falling on her shoulders. No matter months she forced herself to stay on that island the last one would be the hardest no matter what she did.

"Who are you?"

"Once I tell you your life will never be the same."

"I can take it." He said pointedly leaving no room for argument.

"Not this time, Oliver." He looked at her shocked that she knew his identity. He reached forward and pulled off her mask and wig.

He flashed back to just a little over eleven months ago.

_He rushed back the Verdant after leaving Tommy. He felt a rush of sadness and guilt as his name crossed his mind._

_He was dead and he believed he was a mass murderer._

_He pushed the thoughts of his dying best friend out of his mind and began to focus on getting to Verdant. Somewhere between deactivating the first device and working to find the second the comms Felicity used went dead. His mind rushed with what ifs?_

_The biggest being, what if she's dead. Within the nine months of knowing the blonde IT spitfire he'd come to care for her deeply, even consider her as a friend._

_He ran up to Verdant with a terrible feeling. Half of the building was sunk to the ground. The other was in better shape but not by much. He walked to the back of the building and saw his worst nightmare, it suffered the most damage. There was no way that she got out. She had died in there._

_He gasped and took off his hood before taking a step back looking at her appearance, "Felicity," he went to continue on but she cut in._

“I'll give it time to sink in." Her words ushered him out of the flashback he was in and with that she triggered a sonic boom so she could release herself from the bounds he placed around her and leap off the building into the night.

Oliver lay on the ground stricken with shock. He couldn't believe what was just happened. She was dead. He saw her body, her mangled, destroyed, body. He pulled himself up off the roof he was standing on. He shook his head, still in disbelief.

He clicked his comm link on and connected with Digg, "Did you find out the identity of our masked friend."

"Yes," Oliver took a deep breath and said, "She'd hate what we've done to her computers." Oliver knew he was trying to diffuse tension, make light of the situation but no matter how hard he tried none of this made sense. Why would she fake her death? Where has she been? How did she go from IT girl to skilled fighter?

When Oliver arrived at the newly remodeled lair and waited for Digg to say something. "Oliver," He turned to his left and saw his body guard and friend standing there looking for an explanation.

He walked over to the desk that held the computers and sat upon the edge of it before saying it, "It's Felicity."

"What do you mean its Felicity, we buried her eleven months ago!" Diggle demanded.

"You don't think I know that? I lost both of my best friends that night, I remember it quite vividly."

"Oliver," Diggle took a deep breath preparing himself for what he was about to ask, "Are you sure it was Felicity you saw?"

"Digg, it was her! I unmasked her! I think I'd know what she looks like." Oliver ran a hand over his face and inhaled deeply.

"I'm sorry, I just don't understand."

"And you think I do? I saw what I thought to be her body in ways that no person should ever have to." He shuddered at the memory.

"Do you think it was something we did?" Diggle asked.

"It had to be otherwise I don't think she would have left so," he pondered his word choice for a second settling on, "permanently."

"Then why did she come back?"

"She was following Thea. Maybe she found out about the kidnapping?" Oliver questioned.

"Alright but answer me this, where did she go?"

"Somewhere that taught her to be skilled with multiple weapons, agility and hand to hand combat. She's good, you'd be proud." He said.

Diggle nodded. And stood to leave, "What are you going to do about it?"

Before he left he turned around and "Nothing. I'll wait for her to come to me."


End file.
